


Seto's Story [ DISCONTINUED ]

by ThatOneValerieeGirl (orphan_account)



Category: Bodil40 - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Youtubers, SetoSorcerer - Fandom, Team Crafted, Thaumcraft - Fandom, Youtubers, skydoesminecraft - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Magic, Modern Magic, Multi, Thaumcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThatOneValerieeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall of what was known as Team Crafted, Seto fled from his home to start another life in a far away place. He became more closed and risky, and one day, he disturbed an ancient relic that haven't been found for hundreds of years until then. He was then cursed by the gods, and he'll have to find the other two "sisters" of this relic, or else he'll have to look at death straight in the end. </p><p>Luckily, as he gave a cry for help, a certain Bulgarian came along to guide him through... Watch as the two go through their quest, all while the whole world is against them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letter (Prologue)

_Uh, hey... I'm Seto, and I need help._

_See, I did a really bad thing... And now I'm trying to find some two really old shit..._

_All I really want right now is some help. Someone who would actually stick with me, someone who would do absolutely anything for me. What I'm going though right now is a life or death situation, and I want-- No, no, **need** , I need someone who ~~thinks~~ knows that they can handle that..._

_I also need someone who's familiar with at least basic witchery._

_If you're up for the job, say the following words:_

_**"homo reverti"** _

_and the paper should shrivel up and guide you towards me._

_Good day, stranger._

Bodil frowned, staring at the parchment in wonder. He snatched it off the cement wall, raising an eyebrow. "... _Homo reverti_?" He snickered. "Sounds like someone wants to revert to being gay or something..."

To his shock, the parchment started sizzling, and he dropped it in an impulse. The parchment burst on fire suddenly, and it was replaced by a sort of ball of purple light. Bodil's heart skipped a beat.

Bodil looked at the ball of energy with wide eyes, his jaw agape. He couldn't believe that it actually worked. It stared at back at him, seemingly waiting for his word.

"U-Uh..." Bodil stammered, swallowing. "H-Homo reverti...?"

It whizzed around him excitedly, and he took a few steps back, following its movement. "W-Wha...?" Then it zoomed away, towards a dark alley from Bodil's right.

Cautiously, Bodil followed the ball of light, unknowingly tangling himself up to a dangerous trip he didn't want at all.


	2. Mister Terentia

Seto's breath hung in the air, and he shuddered, pulling the thin piece of fabric he found at the side of the street closer to himself. He rubbed his hands together, and glancing on both sides, used his limited power to spark a magic fire to keep himself warm. The others in the alleyway didn't seem to notice, as they continued their endless muttering.

The brunet sighed, biting his lip. He grabbed the nearest flammable thing he could find, which was a piece of paper from what seemed was a worn-out magazine. He placed the paper on the fire, and it burned brightly in the dim darkness. The cold wind blew from the busy street, and both the sources of heat blew out, much to Seto's disappointment. 

He groaned, irritated, and he flicked the charred paper to the street, where it flew by with the flow of the passer-by's. 

Snow fell down from the grey clouds above in soft clumps. Everyone that walked past the alley all wore some kind of winter clothing to protect themselves from freezing over. Seto, meanwhile, only had his tattered cloak he stole from someone and some potions of fire protection. 

He had no idea why he grabbed these when he was planning to leave with himself in the middle of December, but he couldn't blame himself. He had woken up out of the blue and thought, _Hey, let's run away from home and do crazy shit like barging in an ancient temple in the middle of nowhere,_ and he was completely sleep-deprived when he took some equipment. He probably thought the fire protection potion made fire, but it was actually the complete opposite.

Fire Protection potions are, like the name suggests, potions used against high levels of heat, or fire. And what was the opposite of fire? Ice. So, the potion itself is really just an ice potion that goes through the whole body - don't let its fiery color fool you.

Unfortunately, Seto had forgotten this fact. 

He wanted to kick himself for his past self's stupidity, but as that time, his legs were experiencing high amounts of what people may call "pins and needles". He winced, trying to move his toes around. And to make it worse, his butt hurt from him sitting in the same spot for a whole day. 

_I really should move more_ , he chided to himself sadly. He ran a dirty and gloved hand through his hair, which he would have to mention, was extremely stiff from the cold. He even ended up tangling his own hand through it at one point after his "escape".

He glanced up randomly, his expression somewhat flat. The clouds were starting to turn into a pretty shade of orange and blue. He assumed the sun was setting. _Already?_ he thought to himself dully. _Time passes..._

The colors of the sky reflected in his purple eyes as he stared up, and these somewhat reminded him of something... And at that moment, his mind clicked.

"The parchment I posted," he gasped, speaking for the first time in hours. His voice, which was usually somewhat smooth and enjoyable to listen to, was now croaky and gravelly from dehydration. "Oh, Notch..." he muttered. "I wonder if anyone saw it..."

"Hehehehehe..."

Seto furrowed his eyebrows, and he glanced at his right, where an elderly man sat next to him. 

The man had thinning, long, white hair, and his face was extremely crinkled from age. His eyes, which were an icy blue, shone with wonder, and as he grinned at him, had crooked and broken teeth. He wore nothing other than a dirty "cloak" sort of clothing around his neck that fortunately managed to cover most of his body. Seto, imagining what was underneath the clothing, couldn't help but shudder.

The old man tilted his head to the side, smiling at him like he was a cute little puppy. "Ah, I remember you..."

Seto rose his eyebrows. "...W-What?" He frowned. "...Do I know you, sir?" Staring at the elderly man more, he wasn't even sure if this guy was a "sir" at all. He has the most feminine eyes he had ever seen, and he had tied his long hair in a bun, but he had a sort of male voice. 

The senior chuckled, wheezing. "Oh, no, I'm sure you don't." He smiled at him. "But I definitely do."

Seto gaped at him, creeped out.

He sighed. "I remember watching you when you were a little kid, you know," he breathed out, staring at nothing in particular. His eyes fogged over. "You couldn't see me, but I protected you. I was, ah, you could say..." He waved his hand, and a spur of tiny bright lights of sorcery appeared in front of him. "...your guardian angel."

"...I-I couldn't see you?" he stammered out, watching the lights in fascination. He glanced at the elderly man in confusion. "...Who are you exactly?"

He grinned. "I am known as many names... But you may call me Terence."

Seto shuffled in his spot awkwardly. "So... Mr. Terence?"

Mr. Terence laughed. "If you want to, yes." He stood up, Seto watching him curiously as he did. He offered him his hand, which the sorcerer reluctantly took, and Mr. Terence helped him up to his feet. "Mr. Terence it is." He grinned toothily. Seto almost had forgotten this guy was probably decades older than him, maybe even hundreds, for all he knew, for how youthful he acted.

"By the way, I already know about your, ah," Mr. Terence paused. "... _problem_."

Seto's blood ran cold. "...Y-Yeah. My, uh, problem." He fell silent. "Are you here to help me or something?"

Mr. Terence frowned. "Not exactly, as much as I'd like to. Rules and all that. I'm only here to show you your new companion."

"New companion?" Seto questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Like, another person that'll help me?"

The much older one nodded. "He's coming this way, actually... But it's much better to meet-up midway, no?" He laughed. "Hehehehe..."

Mr. Terence started walked deeper into the alley, Seto looking at him, confused. "W-Wait, where are you going?"

He looked back at him. "To your new companion, of course! Now, are you coming or not?"

Seto pursed his lips, and he glanced behind him, where he sat seconds ago. He fell silent. "...Yeah," he finally decided, picking up his old messenger bag. Fire protection potions clanged inside as he grabbed it and swung the sling to his shoulder. "Yeah, I'm coming."

Mr. Terence laughed, a joyous sounding tinkle that Seto deemed unnatural to him. "Wonderful! You have everything you need? Food, water, potions, wands?"

The magician nodded, deciding not to mention the fact that he didn't have any sort of edible food to eat. Consciously, he patted his messenger bag's front pocket, and he could feel his wand press against it. 

"I'm all set-up, yeah," Seto said. Mr. Terence nodded appreciatively.

"Alright," The senior took a step back, and he pulled out a strange necklace from underneath his cloak. He snapped it off, then throwing it on the floor. 

To Seto's amazement, when the gem in the necklace hit the ground, it exploded into a pinkish gas, and the gas morphed into a flat sort of set of stairs. Just flat pink steps with no handles or bars or anything of that sort. In distance, the steps continued, slowly forming a way for them to go above the whole city.

Seto looked around warily. Like usual, no one other than them seemed to notice this. 

Mr. Terence laughed, almost crazily, and he grabbed Seto's hand (much to his surprise) and pulled him along with him, climbing the dangerous-looking stairs into the night sky.


	3. Meeting Halfway

The sun rose up the horizon slowly, its light peeking in to the area, and Bodil, the Parkour Enthusiast, turned back at his little magical purple dude... thingamabob. Bangs were visible under his eyes, and he's clothes were patchy and worn out. The Bulgarian looked like he haven't slept for quite the while during his run to nowhere with the thingamajig.

The ball of purple energy just stared back at him blankly, awaiting his next command. Bodil had half-expected the ball of energy to speak up at some point during their journey, like an annoying and talkative sprite in a Zelda game, but it didn't make a noise at all. Just these tiny little twinkling that kinda annoyed him a bit... He guessed that was its version of talking.

He tried touching it, too, once, but it moved back swiftly and sort of hissed at him. Bodil had retracted his hand immediately, deciding not to do it again. Though, he still wonder what the little guy felt like when he touched it... It'll probably hurt, the brunet admitted to himself. Probably, since, you know, fire and stuff... But he was still curious.


	4. This story is now discontinued.

Yeah, you read that right... Discontinued, unfortunately.

We all probably know the reasons for this by now - no motivation, inspiration, etc... Plus, I don't really watch Team Crafted or Bodil anymore in YouTube, so... [ shrug ] Kinda got bored of them.

I was thinking maybe orphaning this work? ...Yeah, I'll do just that.

So, uh, yeah! Discontinued now, sorry.


End file.
